


Curiosidad

by zekecrist



Series: Pieck Finger • Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rumbling arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: La comandante Hanji Zöe se acercaba con un poco de sigilo a Pieck Finger después de mantener una pequeña conversación donde habían intercambiado sus nombres y decidido aliarse para parar el retumbar.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Pieck, Hange zoë & Pieck Finger
Series: Pieck Finger • Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797715
Kudos: 17





	Curiosidad

La comandante Hanji Zöe se acercaba con un poco de sigilo a Pieck Finger después de mantener una pequeña conversación donde habían intercambiado sus nombres y decidido aliarse para parar el retumbar. 

El motivo por el que Hange quería iniciar una conversación con Pieck era debido a su curiosidad, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con un Guerrero marleyano, y además, ella era poseedora del Titán carguero. Hanji no podía resistirse. 

—¡Buenas! —saludó Hanji, de forma enérgica, incluso asustando levemente a Pieck— ¿Pieck Finger, verdad? 

La peli-negra se dio media vuelta para observar a la persona que la había llamado. No sabía muy bien cómo tratar con ella y con su actitud tan amable que le pilló desprevenida. 

—S-sí. —tartamudeó.

—¿Podría hacerte unas preguntas? —dijo, sin abandonar ese tono de voz tan feliz y animado. 

Pieck miró a su alrededor, incómoda. Pero no iba a rechazar la propuesta de aquella mujer. 

—Claro... 

—¿Cómo es ser una guerrera del Imperio marleyano? ¿A qué edad obtuviste tu Titán? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te costó mucho controlarlo? ¿Cómo atacas con un Titán así? ¿Cómo es andar con ese titán? ¿Cómo te sientes cuando vuelves a tu forma normal? ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes estar transformada? ¿Cómo descubriste cuánto tiempo puedes estar transformada? ¿Cómo ha sido convivir con otros Titanes cambiantes? 

Hange estaba tan eufórica que sin querer invadía el espacio personal de la mujer, acercándose tanto a ella que las mejillas de Pieck empezaban a tener un ligero rubor mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar las preguntas que Hanji le estaba haciendo, pero fallaba cuando se percataba de que lo único en lo que podía fijarse era en cómo sus pupilas se agradaban, llenas de curiosidad y hasta un poco de afecto. 


End file.
